Rose Wilson
Rose Wilson is one of the three secondary villains that appears in Alvin and the Chipmunks: Assassin's Resurrection. She is the illegitimate daughter of Slade Wilson/Death Stroke. She is voiced by Pamela Adlon, who is well known for voicing Kevin Levin's widow mother Mrs. Levin from Ben 10 series, Andy "Andrew" Johnson from Squirrel Boy, and Ashley Spinelli from Recess series. In Teen Titans Go!, her occupation is an assassin instead of a biker. Early life Little is known of Rose Wilson before her encounters with Donald Walls, but it is known that she was a leader of a group of female bikers, and two of her members were Terra "Tara" Markov (Ashley Johnson) and Kitten (Tara Strong). In the summer of 2000, Rose, along with Terra "Tara" Markov and Kitten stops at a small convenience store at Monterrey Park, California. Rose and Terra held Miles (Joshua Green) hostage while Kitten was making trouble for Miles' widow mother Samantha (Kimberly William-Paisley). When she has Miles' thrown wallet, she wants Samantha to ask politely and address her by her nickname Kitty, so Samantha does. Rose and Terra let Miles go. While he and his mother Samantha get ready to leave, Rose was outside in front of the store drinking a can of root beer as she sees both Miles and Samantha inside the car. When Miles starts the car, Rose begins smashing the windshield of a car that Miles was driving. However, Miles accidentally runs over the girls' motorcycles as revenge for troubling him and his mother Samantha, causing Rose to fume and shout in anger while Samantha praises her only son Miles as they drive away. The female bikers stops at Riverside suburbs. Rose goes to a haunted house across from Ashley Grey's house and discovers Terra dead. When she sees Donald Walls (posing as Theodore Sevilley) jumping down, she grabs a meat cleaver, hoping to defend herself from the bloodthirsty assassin. Theodore/Donald continues his scope out of the haunted house, only to have Rose appear and starts attacking him with a meat cleaver. Theodore/Donald counter-attacks by hitting Rose with a tennis racket. While Theodore/Donald is trying to kill Ashley Grey (Bella Thorne), she runs into the haunted house. She is suddenly met by Rose, who survived the earlier fight with Theodore/Donald. Enraged, Theodore/Donald turns his attention to Rose by using his meat cleaver to chops off her left hand. Ashley Grey continues running in fear as Rose screams in horror after Theodore/Donald chops off her left hand and hacked her multiple times with his meat cleaver. Rose Wilson's one-handed corpse was later found and eventually taken away by the paramedics. Character relationships *Illegitimate daughter of Death Stroke/Slade Wilson. *Considered an enemy by Raven Roth, Starfire, Beast Boy/Garfield Logan, Cyborg/Victor Stone, and Robin/Dick Grayson. *Was murdered and killed by Donald Walls/Theodore Seville. Other appearances Rose Wilson doesn't appear at all in Scooby-Doo: Vengeful Killer on the Loose, but she only made a cameo appearance on one of Daphne Blake's queen cards alongside Starfire, Raven Roth, Jinx, Blackfire, Kitten, Terra "Tara" Markov, Rojo, Charm Caster, Attea, Killer Frost, Thalia Al Ghul, Priscilla Rich, Poison Ivy, Vetvix, Black Knight, Flame Princess, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Ms. Grunion, Fright Wig, and Princess Bubblegum. Trivia *Her first name means "pink" in French.